


No Eggs For Castiel

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Eggs, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has some news for Dean and it all revolves around eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Eggs For Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> written for the following prompt left on comment_fic: [Supernatural, Team Free Will, they discover that Castiel doesn't eat eggs, because he refuses to consume a fledgling ...](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/284520.html?thread=53801320#t53801320)

The sounds of the diner surrounded Dean and Sam as they steadily consumed their breakfast, largely in silence. Dean was working his way through a full fried breakfast, replete with bacon, sausages, hash browns and eggs sunny side up. Sam was slowly making his way through a pair of soft-boiled eggs, complete with strips of toasted bread to dip inside them.

Neither were paying attention to anything, other than eating, or in Sam’s case, eating and reading. And so it was that Castiel arrived, in a flutter of wings and feathers beating against the air. He sat staring hard and fixedly at Dean and Sam’s food covered plates, lips pinched into a disapproving line when he saw what was on the bone-white porcelain.

“Hey, Cas, you want anything?” Dean asked, from around a mouthful of fried egg. “Fried eggs? Toast?”

“No, thank you, Dean,” Castiel replied a little snippily. “I do not eat eggs. I never have. Dean, I came to tell you something, but I did not expect you to be outright blaspheming.”

Sam looked up with a frown, surprised at the tone evident in the angel’s normally inflectionless and deep voice. Dean, also, catching the angel’s shift in mood, stared openly at Castiel.

“What’s up?” the elder Winchester asked, after clearing his mouthful of food by swallowing hastily. “What’s wrong with eggs, now? Why am I blaspheming?”

“Dean, I’m pregnant,” Castiel said, meeting Dean’s gaze head-on.

“What? You’re a dude,” Dean replied, with a frown at the angel.

“My vessel is male, but my true form is not. The fact remains that I am pregnant with your egg, and I do not want you consuming fledglings anymore,” Castiel replied, with a scowl down at Dean’s plate of fried eggs. “Eggs are fledglings, Dean, angel fledglings. I do not need to tell you how precious they are.”

“Dude, congratulations, you’re totally gonna be a daddy,” Sam laughed, as he pointed at the gaping Dean.

“Shut up,” Dean growled at his brother, before turning to the angel beside him “How d’you know it’s mine, Cas?”

“You can’t ask him that,” Sam said, in horror, before Castiel could say anything.

“I have not been with anyone else. It is your egg and therefore your fledgling. You’re going to be a father,” Castiel replied, splaying one slender hand over his equally slender abdomen. “And I would appreciate it if you no longer ate any more eggs.”

Dean watched Castiel, closely, and saw the proud gleam in the angel’s liquid-blue gaze. His own gaze dropped, taking in the way that Castiel was shielding his abdomen from the world, before he swallowed and pushed his plate away. He found he couldn’t even look at the eggs any more, let alone eat them.

“Fine. No more eggs. So when are you due?” he asked, gruffly.

Castiel stared at Dean levelly, before he smiled slightly, when Dean offered no protest to the news.

“Tomorrow, at 9am,” Castiel replied, before he fluttered away on a wash of feathers.

“Whoa. Way to be exact, dude,” Dean muttered, with a lift of his eyebrows at Sam.

“You’re taking this very calmly, Dean,” Sam observed, with a smile as he pushed his own half-eaten eggs away.

He found that he couldn’t eat his own eggs anymore, after Castiel had planted the idea in his head that he was, essentially, eating angel fledglings.

“I’m still in shock. I dunno whether to be more upset at not being able to eat eggs anymore, or over the fact that I’ve just found out I’ve knocked up my boyfriend,” Dean said, glumly.

“Knowing you, you’re more upset over the eggs,” Sam replied, with a smile. “I know you like your food.”

Dean opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words issued from his lips. Instead, he closed his mouth again and shrugged helplessly at his brother.

“I’m gonna be a dad, Sam,” Dean said, the first hitch of a smile curving the corners of his mouth.

“Well done,” was all Sam could say in return, before they both fell silent once more.


End file.
